


Mr. Knightly's Fantasies

by londongirl_booklover



Category: Emma (2020), Emma (TV 2009), Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Happy Ending, Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londongirl_booklover/pseuds/londongirl_booklover
Summary: Five times Mr. Knightly imagines having sex with Emma and one time he doesn't have to imagine it.
Relationships: George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	1. Sex In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I will try and add more chapters soon.

As he lay in bed that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about Emma and about the way that the sun had hit her hair, seemingly making it glow. They had been walking together in the garden and he had very much wanted to bring her to him and kiss her. He imagined what it would feel like to have her in his arms, their bodies pressed together. Just the thought of it was starting to make Knightly hard so he began to touch himself, stroking his dick with his hand. How nice it would be to make love to her outside in the garden. He would start gently at first, taking his time to caress her and cover her with kisses. He would kiss her neck and slowly make his way down her body. He would suck on one of her breasts and massage the other one with his hand. How he longed to feel the softness of her skin. He would continue to kiss her until he got to the most private and sensitive part of her. He tried to imagine what she would taste like. He would take his time, bringing her right to the verge of coming before backing off, building the suspense and making her beg for it. Oh how much he wanted to make her beg for him! How he wanted to hear her cry out his name as she pleaded with him to finish what he had started. After a sufficient amount of teasing, he would make her come and would savour every last bit of it, licking it off her pussy. Then, after she had come he would fuck her. He would grip her hips as he thrust in and out of her. He dreamed of finally being inside her, of having her legs wrapped around him, of making her call out his name and knowing he was the only one that could make her feel that way. He would fuck her until he came, spilling his seed inside of her. And then they would just lay in the grass with the sun beaming down on them cuddling and talking of nothing. As he thought about this, he began to stroke himself faster until he came all over his own hand. The thoughts of Emma were driving him crazy. For some time now, he had been longing to be with her, but for some reason, he never had the courage to ask her to marry him. He was sure that if he did, she would say no or laugh at him for being so stupid. For now, he would just have to be content with visiting her at Hartfield nearly every day.


	2. Sex In The Study

Knightly sat in his study thinking about the events of the day. He put his head in his hands. He and Emma had gotten into an argument about her friend Harriet and Robert Martin. He always hated fighting with Emma and it always left him feeling bad. Sometimes when the fights were bad enough it left him with an upset stomach. Knightly sighed. Even after days like these he still wanted to marry her. He had heard from his brother that sex after an argument could be amazing. And their arguments were so passionate that he was sure the sex afterward would be equally as passionate. He liked the thought that after a fight like the one they had today they would be able to make up and put it all behind them. He imagined that one minute they’d be yelling at each other in the study. He pictured her standing by the desk and he would walk over to her in the midst of the argument, placing his hands on the desk on either side of her so that she could go nowhere. He would kiss her and put his tongue in her mouth. The kiss would grow passionate and they would both grow aroused. He would press himself against her so that she would be able to feel just how much he desired her. He would then put his hand up her skirt and feel just how wet she was. He wondered what she would sound like. He imagined her moaning and pleading with him to fuck her. He imagined turning her around and bending her over the desk so that he could take her from behind. He had noticed recently that she had a very nice arse and he longed to touch it and squeeze it. He would push himself inside of her while wrapping his arm around her so that he could massage her clit and finger her while he fucked her arse. And then he would fuck her into the desk, thrusting in and out of her over and over until he could hear her moan and call out his name. He imagined that she would push back and grind against him until they both came and they collapsed on the desk, panting and satisfied. He would hold her in his arms, stroking her lovely hair before finally picking her up and carrying her to bed where they could cuddle and the next morning all would be forgiven. Knightly sighed and looked around the study. He was sure this would never happen and that this room and indeed the whole house was destined to remain silent and cold. Knightly stood and walked to his room alone.


	3. Dancing and Sex

The dance had mostly been a very pleasant affair, but Knightly could not help but feel annoyed with a few people who had been present. First and foremost, he had been annoyed and if he was being completely honest, he had been jealous of a one Frank Churchill. He had hated the way he had looked so smug dancing the first dance with his dear Emma and he hated seeing her laugh at the things he said. Something about Frank seemed very off to him. He had from time to time supposed that someday Emma might marry, might fall in love with some guy or other. But until Frank had returned to Highbury, he had not put much thought into it. Emma, while she loved making matches for other people, had never before shown any interest in marrying herself. But now with Frank here, the thought of Emma marrying was on his mind much more often than he cared to admit. What he had not anticipated was how very much it would bother him.  
The other person or rather two people who had annoyed him were the Eltons. Mrs. Elton lacked good manners and was extremely pretentious. She seemed to be of the opinion that the world revolved around her and only her. Mr. Elton also lacked social graces and had snubbed poor Harriet, simply refusing to dance with her. It was at that point that Knightly had asked Harriet to dance and found her a very amiable partner. Knightly could not help but think that had Emma had her way and Mr. Elton had married Harriet he would have done much better for himself.   
But the best part of the dance by far was when Emma had asked him to dance. He did not normally dance, but if he could always dance with Emma, he would probably dance more often. He was not sure if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn, if only for just a second, that there had been something in her eyes to suggest that she loved him. He had felt it as they had twirled. But now sitting alone in his big empty house he was not so sure.   
He imagined dancing around this house with her, just the two of them. They would twirl round and round until they both collapsed to the floor laughing. He would take her in his arms stroking her beautiful hair and kissing her trying to show her how much he loved her. Emma would reach for his trousers, unbuttoning them. She would give him a coy look and whisper, “I want to try something.” He would nod in agreement willing to try anything she was up for. She would then hold his dick in her hand, making him hard before bowing her head and licking his length and running her tongue around the tip. And then she would put his dick in her mouth. At first, she would only put the tip in her mouth, sucking on it as her hand touched his balls. She would tease him, bringing him close to release but not quite. Then, when he thought he could not take any more teasing, she would take his whole dick in her mouth sucking on it and creating the most wonderful pressure. Unable to hold back any longer, he would start thrusting in and out of her mouth. And then he would come and she would swallow all of it. He would then lift her skirt so that he would be able to make her feel just as good as she had just made him feel. He would use his thumb to rub her clit while his tongue would dart in and out of her pussy, tasting her desire for him and lapping up her wetness. He would bring her to the edge several times with his mouth and then he would replace his tongue with his fingers, fucking her with them roughly until she reached climax. After that he would pull his fingers out of her and lick her essence off them, savouring the taste of his most beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to leave feedback as this is only my second story.  
> I am working on the rest of the chapters and hope to have them soon.


	4. Sex On The Sofa

After everyone had gone home from picking strawberries at Donwell, Knightly sat alone in his parlor. He was all too glad to see the Eltons leave and hoped he did not see them back at Donwell anytime soon. However, he wished Emma had not left. He wished she would live there with him as his wife. If she were his wife, perhaps she would be sitting in the parlour with him on the sofa in front of the fire leaning her head against his chest as he read. And then her hand would start rubbing him over his trousers, making him hard and unable to concentrate on his book. Their lips would meet, and they would kiss passionately, and he would nibble on her lower lip, making her moan. Perhaps she would become flushed with arousal, needing to feel his skin on her skin. Soon their clothes would be off, and he would be able to gaze at her perfect breasts, and would play with her nipples, as she sat astride him, making her arch her back with pleasure. And then she would lower her dripping wet pussy down onto his engorged dick, his hands gripping her hips as she slowly bounced up and down on him. Pressure would build as she ground down on him. She would lean over and kiss him, both of their lips becoming swollen from the fervour with which they kissed one another. She would then sit up again and he would be able to take in the full glory of her body with her exposed breasts bouncing and her hair falling around her shoulders. He would look her straight in the eye as they fucked, getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes and connecting with her on a deep personally and emotional level. Then, he would grab a hold of her waist and flip them so that he was on top and in control, holding her down so that he could finish what she had started. He would fuck her fast and furiously now, desperate to come. His movements would become more sporadic and desperate the closer he got to coming. As he fucked her, he would kiss her neck hard enough that it would leave a mark. This would send Emma over the edge and her walls would clench around him so that he too would come and then collapse, rolling so that Emma was once again laying on his chest. He would wrap his arms around her and hold her to him, never wanting to let go. Later he would be able to look at the mark on her neck and know that she belonged to him, that they belonged together.


	5. Sunday Morning Sex

Knightly came back from Box Hill feeling particularly annoyed and irritable. Frank had been flirting with Emma the whole day and he could hardly bear to watch it. And then Emma had gone and needlessly embarrassed poor Miss. Bates. It had been so unfeeling and unkind. He had thought Emma better than that, he knew her to be better than that. He knew that Emma was truly a kind person with a good heart, which had made it painful to watch her performance that day. After everyone had separated, he had scolded her. He had not wanted to do so, but he could not stand to see her treating people of less fortune that way. Had it been Mrs. Elton she had spoken to, he might have let it go. But Miss. Bates had next to nothing. Still, it had hurt him to speak to her, and he had seen, though she tried to hide it, that she had left their conversation in tears.   
Knightly sighed. Even on days like today, even on days when Emma was not her best, he still wanted to be married to her. He still wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He found himself thinking once again what it would be like to make love to her. How they would wake up in bed together on a sleepy Sunday morning. He’d be hard and would kiss her awake, pressing his dick against her thigh so that she would know just how much he wanted her. She would wake up and taking his dick in her hand she would start to stroke him so that he would become fully erect. He would be unable to contain himself and would start to thrust in her hand, needing release. While she held his dick with one hand, her other hand would reach up and pull his head down towards her breasts so that he could suck on them. Meanwhile, she would continue to stroke his dick so that he would come all over her body. After cleaning her up, he would return the favour and insert a finger into her now wet pussy. At first, he would only put one finger in her, moving it in a come here motion. He imagined her squirming with pleasure and begging for more. He would oblige inserting another finger into her wetness and would begin to pump his fingers in and out of her, making her cry out his name as she bucked her hips. She would come and he would hold her in his arms as waves of pleasure washed over her. After that they would cuddle, he would hold her against his chest. They would have the whole day to stay in bed and show each other just how much they loved one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story. This is the last time Knightly will have to imagine having sex with Emma. Next chapter he'll get to see if it lives up to his imagination.  
> Let me know what you think.


	6. Emma's Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Knightly finally gets to have sex with Emma.

Now that he and Emma were finally married, Knightly no longer had to imagine what it would be like to touch her breasts, or what her pussy would taste like, or what it would be like to be inside of her. He could now act out all of his fantasies and was fast discovering that it was much better than he had imagined. He had been so nervous asking Emma to marry him, but he was glad that he had worked up the courage to do so. Married life had so far turned out to be quite perfect and he very much enjoyed waking up with her in his arms every morning.   
They had had many pleasurable encounters since they got married three months ago. He smiled thinking about them. When they had first married, they had both been a little bit shy as they adjusted to being with one another as man and wife. He suspected that they were both nervous and did not want to mess anything up. But as they learned each other’s rhythms and bodies, the sex had become more adventurous and it was exceptional. Even though he now lived at Hartfield, they sometimes would go to Donwell where they could be loud without fear of being overheard or interrupted.   
He had told her about all of his fantasies and much to his surprise, Emma had responded with enthusiasm and a desire to try them all. Even more surprising to him was that Emma also had fantasies about having sex with him. Just last week she had told him about her fantasy to sneak off while they were at a party or a ball or some type of outing and find a dark hallway or corner somewhere to have sex. This had surprised him but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try it. Now they just had to wait until the opportunity arose.  
As luck would have it, an opportunity did arise. The Eltons had planned an outing much like the trip to Box Hill, which included several of their friends and acquaintances like the Westons, Churchills, Bateses, and Coles. The group set off and when they got to their destination there was a wonderful spread of meats and cheeses. After eating and talking, several members of the group began to wander off in different directions and Emma and Knightly took the opportunity to find a secluded spot where they could make love. With everyone else occupied, Emma and Knightly soon found a tree that was secluded and surrounded by shrubs. “This is perfect,” Emma whispered to Knightly. He nodded in agreement leaning down and kissing her, biting her lower lip. He could already feel himself getting hard as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him, pressing himself against her so that she could feel his desire. He squeezed her arse, relishing how it felt to hold her. He backed her against the tree and reached under her skirt to feel her wet pussy. He inserted a finger, making her moan. “There’s no time for that,” she panted. “I need you inside me now.” The fact that she was so desperate for him gave him butterflies. She hitched her skirt up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist as she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his face towards her so that she could kiss him deeply. He gripped her waist, lifting her up and pushed himself inside her, groaning as he did so. It felt so good to be inside her, as if the two of them became one. He began to thrust in and out of her and she cried out in pleasure. Aware that someone might hear them, he muffled her cries by placing his mouth on her mouth and their tongues intertwined. He could tell she was close by the way she was breathing. A few more thrusts and they were both coming. He pulled out and she slid down the tree so that she was sitting and leaning against it. He sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. “That was amazing. We should do it again sometime,” she whispered. He smiled. He enjoyed making love to her, making her feel good. He nodded his agreement. “We can certainly do it again.” And he meant it. After all, they had the rest of their lives to explore each other’s bodies. They sat there, enjoying just being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
